User talk:Auron/PvP meta
O, also Auron they will laugh their faces off regardless, as this is a wiki, and being on a wiki is a "no". [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 19:48, 12 August 2007 (CEST) :I like this page. It is useful for making a GvG build, like drag and drop kinda... me=nub GvGer, so me, Grinch, and Rawrrawr will use this to make teams... ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 20:00, 12 August 2007 (CEST) :Meh, I don't. Many builds have been run by top guilds that Auron may or may have not ever seen. This is mostly Auron's opinion of what is viable, rather then what actually is. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 20:06, 12 August 2007 (CEST) ::True enough, but w/e he thinks is good with his guild, which I think is high ranked, is pretty sure to win when you are rank 10k... ~~ [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 20:12, 12 August 2007 (CEST) :::I dunno, I made a pretty leet build that's not using much from PvX. —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 20:12, 12 August 2007 (CEST) ::I agree with Readem. Also, Auron, do you not consider as viable any of these: Tainters, Corrupt Enchantments necros, Divert Hexes monks, Cripslashes that don't run conjure, Dragon Slashes, mending touch on warriors, stand water eles, Cruel Spear, Crippling Anthem, or any other non-defensive anthem para elite? --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 20:14, 12 August 2007 (CEST) :::Tainters? In the right build, sure, but it's a niche bar. Corrupt enchantment necros? Pretty sure that's just a variant of the reapers bar. Divert hex monks? No, not in today's meta. Dragon Slash? No, that was good about a year ago, not good in the meta as it stands. Mending Touch on wars? Who cares? Stand water eles are very meh, bsurge blows it out of the water in utility and spike power. Cruel Spear gons are fun, but rare for a reason. Crippling Anthem is lol, that's made for melee heavy teams only. As you might have noticed by now, I'm not listing niche builds. -Auron 04:30, 13 August 2007 (CEST) ::::Auron won... :/ Also, the finals of the last monthly included a DH monk, as I recall. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 04:36, 13 August 2007 (CEST) :::::http://dictionary.reference.com/browse/niche. If you know your opponent is going to bring hexes, you'd be an idiot not to bring a DH. In general play, you aren't going to. That is "niche." -Auron 04:39, 13 August 2007 (CEST) ::::::This is true. :/ --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 04:41, 13 August 2007 (CEST) /bookmark -- Armond Warblade 23:39, 12 August 2007 (CEST) Concerning the E/Mo SoR flagger, Deep from vD runs Ice Spikes. Not sure what prot, though. Deep had Veil instead of Guardian though. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 05:19, 13 August 2007 (CEST) :Veil is nice, Reverse Hex is pure leetsauce on a runner though. -Auron 05:20, 13 August 2007 (CEST) ::If you don't like the SoR flagger build on here, perhaps you could fix it? I've not been obsing enough lately(mostly due to lagginess... :/) to know what most people are running. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 05:22, 13 August 2007 (CEST) :::Ice spikes has replaced Aegis on runners, it seems. Standard bar looks to be blurred/gust/spikes/gole/armor of mist/sor/mending touch, and the last slot varies. Some bring veil, some bring reverse, some bring a random filler skill based on their build (I've seen extinguish, dismiss, and frozen burst). -Auron 06:01, 13 August 2007 (CEST) ::::Meh, I wouldn't judge on Deep alone, Edru. He is a fucking prO runner from what I have seen. He makes use of Heal Party :O. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 17:55, 13 August 2007 (CEST) :::::I only had time to obs PnH vs. vD last night ere I went to bed. --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 22:57, 13 August 2007 (CEST) Soo... why dont u like the one on here? -- [[User:frvwfr2|'frvwfr2']] (talk · ) 06:05, 13 August 2007 (CEST) Nooooooo my rending axe! Oh, and STS ran something nearly identical yesterday. Great minds think alike. —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 07:52, 13 August 2007 (CEST) :DF is running one right now too. Check obs mode. —ǥȓɩηɔɧ〚₮/ 〛 07:55, 13 August 2007 (CEST) ::Add Rend Auron, everyone is running it atm. Well, nubs aren't, but we can always excuse the nubs ;). They simply cannot help themselves. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 18:29, 13 August 2007 (CEST) Also, why is BB on here? So worthless atm. Less then even B-light lulz. Dev Hammer is meh, but acceptable, but BB no. BS is on the rocks as well, some guilds still run it, but now it takes skill to use e-wise. Expels should not be on here. No one runs that SP bar in GvG (WTB HotO Impale). BHA is lol. Only if you run a condition ranger team or some shit, and even then RC will own u like a nub. Never Meta. Hex Eater...no. No Hexes, no hex eater. Panic is out atm, until people look under their hats and find it again. My SS Warder that is rarely used, is more common then the RM build. A few teams are running defensive, but if you have a ranger with eyes and ints, that isn't terrible, he should be able to get it. SoR Smiters are meh, but used. (Merely because SoH is so gud.) Finally, cripshot hasn't been meta for a LONG time. Sure, some teams use it, but they are not any more meta then Panic is currently. Finally, add rend and that gay WoR Ganker. Everyone and their mother runs that, unless it has suddenly changed in one day. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 18:42, 13 August 2007 (CEST) :BB is getting ran(sometimes with FGJ(which is actually pretty leet on BB now: I got knocklocked for 14 secs with BB + Bash a few nights ago)). --[[User:Edru_viransu|'Edru viransu']]//[[User_talk:Edru_viransu|'QQ about me']] 22:57, 13 August 2007 (CEST) no moebius destructo sin *cry* — [[User:Skakid9090|'Skakid9090']] 07:36, 18 August 2007 (CEST) WEEEEEE no SP sin! :D Iwan13talk 22:24, 2 September 2007 (CEST) BORING ^ — Skuld 17:10, 21 August 2007 (CEST) :Good job, that's the point :) -Auron 10:39, 22 August 2007 (CEST) Update Please. - Krowman 03:20, 7 December 2007 (CET) :ya, i wanna know what's meta right now. - Y0_ich_halt 13:49, 7 December 2007 (CET) ::Really sad meta. Thank izzy for the huge variation in builds. -Auron 14:04, 7 December 2007 (CET) :::HB monk thrown in there somewhere D:, paragons, Edit: I need to read more., did i miss any?--Shadowsin 14:14, 7 December 2007 (CET) ::::Need HB at stand, and SoD. 68.35.91.187 14:45, 7 December 2007 (CET) :::::Also Dev Hammer/Possibly BB/Earthshaker. Missing HEV too. 68.35.91.187 14:46, 7 December 2007 (CET) ::::::Would also add mbane and Sor-agon. Getting popular. 68.35.91.187 14:47, 7 December 2007 (CET) :::::::Splinter bsurge, and Mindblast Ganker (everyone tries, but they fail daemon's build) 68.35.91.187 14:49, 7 December 2007 (CET) ::::::::Kill hex build section as it fails. Or, add inept gay spammer. 68.35.91.187 14:50, 7 December 2007 (CET) SoR para — Skakid HoHoHo 21:06, 24 December 2007 (EST) Grinshpon's guide to meta-finding Now with even fewer steps! That's right, this time, you don't have to sodomize a chipmunk! #Make sure you can accomplish horrifically simple tasks. #Launch and log into Guild Wars. #Log into a character. #Hit B. #Double click a random GvG match. #Watch. Pretty easy, right? I thought so too. [[User:Mgrinshpon|'—ǥrɩɳsɧ']][[User talk:Mgrinshpon|'ƿoɲ']] 09:14, 25 December 2007 (EST) :Actually, no. That guide isn't viable. -- Nova -- ( ) 17:26, 7 January 2008 (EST) anyone want to take over? I don't sit on obs 24/7 like I used to. I'm gonna delete this page at some point, someone can take whatever's useful and start their own "pvp meta" page. -Auron 20:28, 13 January 2008 (EST) :Rapta's got one. — Skadiddly슴Mc슴Diddles 20:29, 13 January 2008 (EST) out of date page is out of date. ··· Danny Does 22:33, 2 June 2009 (UTC) :Did you even read the previous section, much less think about how Auron never plays GW anymore? -- Armond Warblade 23:51, 2 June 2009 (UTC) ::did you even imagine that i could've simply been making a comment, much less imagine that i probably don't care about what auron plays, or even that i'd probably tl;dr everything on just about every page i visit? ··· Danny Does 01:16, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :::Armond McSmartass--Relyk 02:44, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :::So you're bad, and because you've been bad for a while, it's wrong of me to call you on it? O ok. -- Armond Warblade 13:00, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::::talk pages are srs fucking bsns. ··· Danny Does 16:18, 3 June 2009 (UTC) lol this page is so out of date C:\PvX>Abort, Retry, Panic? 13:20, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :Can people like... not read the section just above? Misery Says Moo 13:26, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::lol this page is so out of date C:\PvX>Abort, Retry, Panic? 13:27, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :::lrnreaddumnob. Misery Says Moo 13:31, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::::lol this page is so out of date C:\PvX>Abort, Retry, Panic? 13:42, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :::::nob. Misery Says Moo 13:47, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::lol this page is so out of date C:\PvX>Abort, Retry, Panic? 13:51, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::want ban? Misery Says Moo 13:52, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::They can never ban my love for you. Come away with me Mizzles. A place that they will never find. And we can dress real neat from our hearts to our feet. C:\PvX>Abort, Retry, Panic? 13:57, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::And surprise them with a victory cry! Misery Says Moo 14:03, 3 June 2009 (UTC) ::::::::::And we can dance. C:\PvX>Abort, Retry, Panic? 14:05, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::lol this page is so out of date 19x19px[[User:Pika_Fan|'uɐɟ']][[User_talk:Pika_Fan|'ɐʞıd']] o^_^o¸«` 16:10, 3 June 2009 (UTC) :::::::::::We can leave our friends behind! ··· Danny Does 16:18, 3 June 2009 (UTC)